


Obvious Flirtation

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), F/M, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, day 29, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Uma couldn't hope that Harry had been waiting for her all this time.“You've been looking upset lately.” Harry took the risk “Did I do something to upset you?”She looked at him as if he had dared state the obvious. A malicious laugh escaped her lips.“Nothing that concerns me, don't worry.” Uma tried to pull away to return her attention to the vending machine.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Obvious Flirtation

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Uma balanced her pencil between her fingers. Her homework was there, waiting for her. But Uma had no real desire to do anything. The heat from the fireplace warmed her back as she struggled to focus. Behind her was Audrey helping Gil, Jane, and Harry for the next exam. Uma just needed to finish that exercise and she could join them.

She could do it at that time. But Uma had forced herself to have a limitation. Her homework.

The laughter behind her was annoying her. Which made no sense. Since they'd gone to Auradon, there were times when she seemed to have the time to get mad at nonsense. Perhaps not having to lead a whole island gave her emotions more time to behave ridiculously.

Her logic told her not to get angry.

Her brain told her that she could finish her homework and stop torturing herself.

Her logic told her that she was being ridiculous by turning her back on what was causing her so much anger.

More laughs.

“Stop, Harry.” Jane sounded so sweet and relaxed.

“Nervous, precious?”

More laughs.

Uma got up so fast that everyone fell silent.

Oh, great! She glanced over her shoulder, looking indifferent to the way the entire group was looking at her.

“I'm going to the vending machine. Anyone want something?”

They all slowly denied.

“Have you finished your homework?” Audrey ventured “I need you to control your boys.” She joked to lighten things up.

“Almost.” Uma felt herself bite the word and forced herself to smile. “May I adjust their leash later.”

Uma left the room. The heat of the room was left behind. Which was frustrating. Because she wanted to go back. And at the same time, her mind just wanted to turn away. But she also wanted ...

...something to happen.

Uma stopped in front of the vending machine. The artificial light illuminated her as she saw all her emotions. She looked at her reflection, criticizing herself for behaving like this. Was Auradon affecting her? Uma had always hated that horrible “you _should know why I'm angry”_ attitude that she had seen in some people. Uma was frontal. Always.

Except now.

She had been missing too long. Why was she surprised to see all this? Uma had changed. He had changed. People changed.

The Harry she knew wasn’t a cheeky flirt. Uma had always enjoyed how he used his charm and attractiveness as dangerous weapons. He intimidated people and made them nervous. Every touch, smile, and word were weapons with Harry. People were always sure that Harry wasn't flirting with them. Just annoying them, making it clear to them how easy it would be for him to destroy them.

But she left and when they met again, Harry was an incorrigible seducer.

A strong arm encircled her waist. Uma looked in the reflection of the vending machine at Gil's face watching her with concern. She turned and touched his profile to give him some calm. But Gil only looked at her more intensely. Uma softly denied. Nothing bad happened.

She couldn't hope that Harry had been waiting for her all this time.

Gil hugged her tighter and leaned his forehead against hers. Uma clung to his shoulders and felt her shoulder blades touch the glass of the vending machine. Gil silently denied, so expressive with his big eyes. So worried about her. That's why Uma smiled.

“This isn’t the way to treat your captain.” She tried to joke.

“But it’s the way to treat my Uma.” Gil insisted and parted his lips to speak some more.

But she reached up and brushed her lips over Gil's forehead.

“Gil, why don't you go back to the girls?” Harry's voice came to them “Audrey is worried.”

Gil looked at her and she nodded. He walked away, patting Harry on the shoulder, and went back on his way. Uma returned her attention to the machine and chose a cold drink.

“Want something?” Uma pointed to the machine.

Harry closed the distance between them. He was serious, in an unusual way for him. Uma put a gentle distance between them. Imperceptible. Enough so that their bodies didn’t touch.

“Something to eat? A candy?” Uma moved her hand away from Harry's hook and tapped on the glass “You might like that cinnamon gum.”

“Uma...”

She looked at him. Harry looked sad. Uma looked him up and down, searching for any injury. She closed the distance between them so quickly, trying to read whatever it was that was making him feel that way in his gaze.

“What happened?” She tried to pull away “Did something happen while-?”

“Everything is fine, darling.” Harry softened his gaze “Don't look at me like that, you kill my soul when you’re worried.”

Uma realized that her hand had gripped Harry's hook, holding onto him like a lifeline. She looked at him for a few more seconds.

Before, everything was simpler. But sometimes they were in utter confusion. Uma wanted to yell at him, to know exactly what was happening. But in doing so she would have to expose herself.

“You've been looking upset lately.” Harry took the risk “Did I do something to upset you?”

She looked at him as if he had dared state the obvious. A malicious laugh escaped her lips.

“Nothing that concerns me, don't worry.” Uma tried to pull away to return her attention to the vending machine.

Harry's hand took her around the waist. She tensed. Harry always asked her silent permission before doing that. He only touched people without permission when they were his prey. Uma looked at him annoyed.

“Who gave you the authorization to touch me?”

“Gil did the same,” Harry responded with a stifled reproach.

“Gil is Gil.” Uma reminded him.

“And me?” Harry closed the distance between them, his gaze glowing madly “And what am I? …please, tell me. What am I?”

Uma got caught between her words. In the thousands of ‘ _mine’_ who drowned every other option that her logic wanted to release.

“My friend.” Uma managed to get out.

Harry released her and took a step back, away from the light from the vending machine. Straight into the dark, Harry looked at her hurt.

“We're not just friends and you know it!”

Uma laughed with resignation.

“I'm not one of your recent conquests either, Hook.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Since we met again, you don't stop hinting at other people or asking if someone is taken, including Mal!” Uma screamed.

A non-existent storm echoed outside the building.

“You’re confusing things.” Harry denied.

“I can't mistake the obvious flirtation.” Uma stressed “A little difficult to do, don’t you think?”

“While you were gone, I had to sustain our alliances. And I'm not you, I’m not a leader. I don't have your intelligence and gift for making deals. But I have this.” Harry pointed to his body “Strong and attractive. I kept people who wanted to betray us at bay, and I used this… “he moved his hand near his mouth to refer to his voice, to his words “as harmless alliances. Pure words. And now it is a difficult thing to lose the habit.”

Uma stared at him and pointed towards her room.

“Do you flirt to guarantee alliances?” She repeated incredulously.

“There is no love or friendship on the island, remember? Just power games. I used one.” Harry frowned. “Everyone knows the truth.”

Uma looked at him without understanding.

“That I belong to you. That we are not just friends.” Harry closed the distance between them “That we weren't just friends.”

She felt the weight of his words. Now Harry was between the shadows and the light. Instead, Uma was exposed by the glow from the vending machine. Every expression on her face was obvious and easy to read.

“And the other thing?” Uma didn't want to repeat it.

She didn't want to remind him that she felt that Harry had shown interest in Mal… and with other people as well. But in Mal, it hurt more because he knew the history between them.

“There is no love or friendships on the island, remember?” Harry smiled awkwardly. “I was confirming if this is how a couple who love each other behave. I wanted a reference.” He looked around “Just in case...”

Uma swallowed. She was rarely without what to say. But that was a moment where if she tried to say something, she would look like a fish out of the water, gasping desperately. So, she bit her lower lip to control herself.

“Don't push me away, Uma.” Harry begged, “I think I'm flirting now because I don't know how to have friends. And I only do that because people here laugh when I do it. And… I think… I think _I want to have friends._ ” He looked at her guiltily “Audrey and Jane are good.”

“They are, right?” She nodded and closed the distance between them,

Uma ran her fingers through his hair, and he closed the distance between them dangerously. Harry breathed on her lips and looked at her desperately.

“I’m begging you, don't ever say we're friends again. Please.” He ordered.

“Mine,” Uma whispered before kissing him.

No, they weren't friends. And that's how she preferred it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Some of you know that today I was robbed on the bus while I was going to work. My cell phone, my wallet, everything. I want to thank you for your support. I didn't want this stumble to ruin this fictober.
> 
> But whatever happens, I'm not going to abandon this fictober. We are very close to finishing it!
> 
> Thanks for all.


End file.
